The invention relates to a connecting element for connecting preferably wood or materials having similar mechanical properties. The construction members to be connected may releasably or non-releasably be connected with each other.
Connecting elements in the field of the production of furniture are sufficiently known from the prior art. Thus, e.g., the members to be connected are provided with pocket hole bores, into which wooden dowels are inserted as the connecting elements. With non-releasable connections, gluing is additionally effected. Furthermore, connections are known, in which dovetail-shaped grooved construction members and mating insert portions are connected with each other.
These and similarly functioning connecting elements according to the prior art have a number of disadvantages. In releasable connections, a deterioration of the precision of fit will have to be expected after several releases and re-connections have been effected; also the pull-out force, i.e. the force required for release of the connection, will decrease. In non-releasable connections, the members will have to be maintained under an external mechanical pressure until the glue used binds. This pressure generally is created by clamping devices. These clamping devices (e.g. screw clamps) are complex to handle and thus are not well suited for an in-line mass production process.